Guitar
by Ailodierap
Summary: A Trina/Andre oneshot I wrote for a challenge but never finished. Want to know what it's about? Read it and find out :3 Let me know if you want me to finish it!


**Hey guys, so this is basically what would have been the beginning of my challenge for the Crack/Slash Pairing oneshot challenge over at the Topaz Award forum. I never got around to finishing it and going on holiday ten days before the due date didn't help. But since I really like what I've written so far, I decided to publish it anyway. If you guys do want me to continue this oneshot, make sure to leave me a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the song lyrics in this chapter.**

* * *

_Sunday, April 22__nd__, 2012_

_There's something in your eyes… a part of me that I recognize…_

"TORIIIIIII! Answer the door!" Trina yelled from the dining table.

"Can you get it? I only just got out of the shower!" Tori yelled back, the irritation in her voice very apparent.

Groaning, Trina pushed herself up from the table and trudged over to the front door. Letting out a massive yawn, the older Vega sister grasped the door handle and opened the door very slowly.

As the door was only halfway open, someone's hand slipped around the door and pushed it open. As André walked in the house as confidently as he would his own bedroom; Trina merely let out another massive groan.

"Tori! André's here!" she screeched towards the ceiling.

"What part of 'just got out of the shower' DON'T you understand?" Tori replied bitterly.

"Uhh… do you want me to come back later?" André asked awkwardly, the confidence he was wearing like a jacket suddenly dissolving.

"Nah, she'll only be a few minutes, she always takes forever to shower and chizz." Trina told him.

"Alright… so uhh… what are you doing over there?" André asked curiously, gesturing over to the kitchen table.

On the table lay a guitar and a fruit bowl, along with a book that André could only assume was meant to teach Trina how to play.

"Aaah, well, Gradstein discovered that I kind of exaggerated the truth a bit when I said I could play the guitar perfectly, and so he went and told Helen, who then said that if I don't learn to play the stupid thing, and fast, then I'm out."

"How did you convince the teachers that you can play the guitar?"

"Just forget it. My life is about more than just flashbacks, you know."

"Right… well are you any good?" André asked, his passion for music coming through in his sudden change in tone.

"Probably. Come listen!" Trina motioned André over to the table that she had gradually moved back to during the conversation. "Prepare to be dazzled!" Trina said as she rapidly grabbed the guitar and began to play.

A few gentle, elegant chords were emitted from the instrument as Trina slowly began to perform. A calming sound; André could see the concentration forming on Trina's face as she became one with the music. In her eyes, he could suddenly see the shift in attitude. The utmost thought and effort she was putting into this. Such gentle notes, yet such powerful determination. The same emotions shrouded Trina's eyes that constantly shrouded his own as the music overcame her. A smile began to emerge on André's face as he started to consider the possibility of Trina having some kind of talent. For a brief moment, Trina met the darker eyes of the boy opposite her, and the smile developing on André's face quickly became mimicked on her own.

In that moment, the typical overconfidence that smothered Trina like a curse kicked in. The calm, graceful sounds were demolished and replaced by the loud, obnoxious sound of trying too hard. The powerful determination quickly mutated into forceful over-determination. As Trina overplayed and strummed the strings far too hard; far too fast, the sudden change in tone and atmosphere could only be described as unfathomable. The smile on André's face was instantaneously reduced to overbearing discomfort as the boy winced in pain over every foul chord played.

The torture continued for another minute or so before Trina's music was finally brought back down to the graceful, delicate harmony that was first apparent in André's eyes. He could only watch in bewilderment as the girl who, mere moments ago, was tugging and strumming the guitar strings like a bow and arrow was suddenly deflated back to the elegance and calmness that André had at first found strangely enchanting. As the final chord faded away, Trina met André's eyes again, eagerly awaiting his opinion.

"Wellllll? I'm awesome, right?" Trina asked as if she already knew the answer.

"I- it was… okay." André responded in astonishment at Trina's total egotistical view on the music she had just produced.

"Come on, you don't have to be shy! How good was it, really?" Trina asked again, chuckling at André's 'shyness'.

"It w-"

"Hey, André!" Tori greeted her best friend as she finally walked down the stairs with a spring in her step as always.

"Oh, hey! You ready to get on with the song?" the boy asked, dismissing the earlier conversation completely.

"Yeah! You wanna do it up in my room?" Tori asked, rolling her eyes at Trina's suggestive snort as soon as she finished the question.

André struggled to hold back a smile as he observed Trina biting her lip to fight back the same smile. The musician turned hesitantly to Tori and made his way towards her. Tori turned tail and ascended the staircase back upstairs. André turned his neck and paid Trina one last glance, taking note of the slight annoyance presenting itself through her facial expression, before running up the stairs.

Trina, still replaying Tori's 'oh-so-innocent' question in her mind and silently chuckling to herself, looked back down at her guitar and began to lose herself in the gentle, almost angelic sound all over again, her mind almost… pre-occupied with what André was about to say. It was stupid really. I mean, when has Trina ever cared about André's opinion, or, to be quite blunt, the opinion of any of Tori's friends before? And yet for some reason, Trina couldn't stop thinking about what André had thought of her performance. That smile on his face as she started playing; that smile was genuine. He had genuinely enjoyed her performance, at least slightly, and despite her constant assurance that everyone genuinely enjoys it when she displays her talent, for some reason André's smile, his reaction, his entire attitude towards her performance was taking up her thoughts.

Maybe the fact that André is a genuinely talented musician made his opinion of her guitar skills more important than others. Yeah, that must have been the reason. Right?

* * *

_Wednesday, April 25__th__, 2012_

_My friends have paper smiles, they laugh at me in all my trials…_

Jade West hates Trina Vega. Anyone who has attended Hollywood Arts for more than a day knows that. Trina is obnoxious, loud, big-headed and, worst of all, a liar. And yet, today, Trina was silent as the grave as she sat alone at a table in the Asphalt Café with her guitar. Jade didn't know whether to be horrified or thankful. But, regardless of what Jade West made of the situation, she knew something strange was going on in the head of the senior girl.

Since Mr Gradstein had discovered last Thursday that Trina couldn't actually play the guitar when she had convinced everyone that she could, she had been practically forced by Helen to go buy one and learn how to play it. So, after a generous (and not entirely permitted) donation from her dad's bank account, Trina had gone out last Saturday and bought her very first guitar. She spent the whole day learning how to play a single chord and once she had learned that, she just applied the same techniques to a couple of different chords.

That Sunday, Trina decided to take a big leap forward and play faster. Her practice was like trying to climb a steep, slippery slope. With no shoes on. Just socks. That difficult. Of course, Trina didn't see it that way. She saw it as, for lack of a better metaphor, her guitar skills going through puberty early.

That Sunday was the day André showed up as per usual. And yet, the conversation that followed was anything but usual. If anything, after that conversation, Trina had been trying even harder to play the guitar well. She couldn't imagine herself getting any better than she was by the following Wednesday, considering how quickly she could play by then. By Wednesday, Trina was just spending her time randomly strumming the strings and… well the instrument just mesmerized her. It's not like it's anything that complicated. A guitar is just sound vibrations bouncing around a hollow space and producing a different sound, so it amazed Trina how something so simple could be so entrancing; so addictive.

"Hey Trina." Tori greeted her older sister as she and Cat sat down with their lunches.

"Shhshhshh!" Trina immediately shushed them as she tried hard to keep focus on the instrument in her lap. Tori and Cat exchanged a confused look as Trina seemed to just give up, and acknowledged the younger girls sitting opposite her. Sighing angrily, she spoke: "Thanks a lot! I was doing so amazingly and then you two distracted me!"

"Eep! Sorry!" Cat immediately said, covering her face with her hands and almost curling into a ball. Tori reached out an arm to rub Cat on the back for comfort while glaring expectantly at her older sister.

Trina merely rolled her eyes and groaned as per usual, and let out a half-hearted "Sorry.". Cat immediately perked up and sat back down in her normal position, smiling away as she always does.

"Okay! So what are you doing?" the redhead asked happily.

"Yeah, what _are _you doing?" Tori repeated, suddenly taking interest.

"Well, I _was _playing the guitar, but you went and ruined that, so right now I'm doing nothing." Trina commented rather sharply.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Tori asked in a tone just as harsh as her sister's.

"Go buy me a drink!" the older Vega commanded, thrusting a handful of change into her sibling's hand. With a groan all too similar to Trina's own, Tori pushed herself up to go buy a drink for Trina, muttering to herself about searching for one in the garbage.

"So!" Cat started to speak, reminding Trina of her presence. "How long have you been playing guitar?"

Trina looked up at the redhead. "Uhh… only a couple of days. I kiiiind of got busted and now I have to learn to play it or they'll kick me out, as stupid as that would be."

"Oh yeah! I think I remember André saying something about that!" Cat responded, her eyes lighting up as though she just thought of a way to cure cancer. Upon hearing this, Trina, for the first time, actually showed interest in what the excitable girl was rambling about.

"André told you about that?"

"Yeah! He told me he watched you perform and then Tori showed up and they went upstairs and then they started writing this really cool song – OH MY GOD! Have you heard their song yet? It's really cool, I think the whole thing is a metaphor for a time-travelling penguin and his struggles in everyday life, or something! Doesn't that sound cool?!" Cat remarked, making Trina wonder how the girl ever had time to breathe. Trina had to constantly remind herself what Cat was talking about to keep the willpower to stay awake during Cat's story.

"Did André like my guitar playing?" Trina asked, while mentally asking herself again why she seemed to find André's opinion so important.

"Umm, well he said the first part was pretty good, but then you started pla-"

"DRINK for Trina. Hope you're happy you made me go all the way inside the school just for that." Tori interrupted AGAIN, tossing a water bottle at her sister. Trina couldn't help but curse mentally towards Tori. Not only once, but TWICE she had interrupted just as André's opinion was about to become clear.

"Thanks. Now if you girls will excuse me, I have to leave now. Sorry!" Trina bade them goodbye, grabbing her guitar in her spare hand and walking away.

Why, why, WHY couldn't Trina stop thinking about what André thought of her performance? It's not like it'd affect her. He's not exactly a record producer or a major critic or something. He's just another person. Surely him being a musician couldn't be why? And yet, it's the only reason that made sense to the confused girl.

* * *

**Aaaand that's all I got around to writing. Again, if you guys liked it and want me to finish it, let me know! I enjoyed writing what I've got so far but I hit a brick wall when it was revealed that the challenge entries had to end in the characters getting together, because that's not what I had planned _at all_.**

**-Ailodierap**


End file.
